Inbox
by paintedsigns
Summary: Being confined in your office five days a week could be rather boring. So why not send a few emails around to lighten up a dreary working day. SxS ExT


Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. But maybe one day I will.

* * *

**INBOX**

_Being confined in your office five days a week could be rather boring.  
So why not send a few emails around to lighten up a dreary working day. _

The CCS gang are young adults, working in huge corporations. But once in a while, everyone likes to slack during work don't they?  
This time, Touya decides to send everyone an email from the comfort of his office at Amamiya Corp. And as the president of the company, no one can tell him off._

* * *

_

**Chapter 1: Sign The Petition**

-..-..-..-..-..-..-.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

overprotectivebrothers(dot)com  
A site for overprotective brothers to keep an eye on their sisters.

WELCOME, TOUYA KINOMOTO

INBOX  
You have no new messages

* * *

To: **Everyone except Sakura Kinomoto**  
From: **Touya Kinomoto **"stayawayfrommysister(at)overprotectivebrothers(dot)com"  
Subject: Petition

_(threatening tone)_  
Sign the "Brat and Kaijuu must not be together" petition NOW!  
I want to see everyone's signature by the end of today.

-Touya

* * *

To: **Touya Kinomoto** "stayawayfrommysister(at)overprotectivebrothers(dot)com"  
From: **Syaoran Li** "hotass(at)allhailsyao(dot)com"  
Re: Petition

Your pathetic petition is not going to stop me from dating your sister.  
And have I told you that our relationship has progressed to the next level? _(wiggles eyebrows)_

P.S. Your email address is rather long don't you think. I bet it's _longer than you_.  
HAHAHA

-Syaoran, your future brother-in-law

* * *

To: **Syaoran Li** "hotass(at)allhailsyao(dot)com"  
From: **Touya Kinomoto** "stayawayfrommysister(at)overprotectivebrothers(dot)com"  
Subject: My horse is bigger than yours

Why you… BRAT!  
YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO TOUCH MY SISTER!!  
I'm going to give you a black eye later. You better watch out.

P.S. Gaki, at least I'm _longer than you_.

-Your greatest nightmare

* * *

To: **Aunt Agony **"auntaggie(at)psychotichelp(dot)com"  
From: **Touya Kinomoto** "stayawayfrommysister(at)overprotectivebrothers(dot)com"  
Subject: Girl problems

Dear Aunt Agony,

I think my sister may have done it with her boyfriend. As her more responsible older brother, WHAT SHOULD I DO?

Hmmm. Maybe I should beat the crap out of the gaki.

-Stayawayfrommysister

* * *

To: **Sakura Kinomoto** "cherry(at)cardcaptors(dot)com"  
From: **Touya Kinomoto** "stayawayfrommysister(at)overprotectivebrothers(dot)com"  
Subject: You had better tell me

Kaijuu.

Do you have anything to tell your onii-chan?  
……  
Anything about the gaki?  
ANYTHING?!

-Touya

* * *

To: **Touya Kinomoto** "stayawayfrommysister(at)overprotectivebrothers(dot)com"  
From: **Sakura Kinomoto** "cherry(at)cardcaptors(dot)com"  
Re: You had better tell me

Dearest Nii-chan,

SAKURA NO KAIJUU! And Syaoran is not a gaki either.

So why are you so interested in Syao, hmm? But I suppose I should tell you that I lost it at his house. Sorry.

Love,  
Sakura

* * *

To: **Sakura Kinomoto** "cherry(at)cardcaptors(dot)com"  
From: **Touya Kinomoto** "stayawayfrommysister(at)overprotectivebrothers(dot)com"  
Re: You had better tell me

HOW COULD YOU!!  
I told you to wait till you're married and not to lose your chastity to a gaki!

KAIJUU HOW COULD YOU DO IT AT HIS HOUSE?!!!

-TOUYA

* * *

To: **Touya Kinomoto** "stayawayfrommysister(at)overprotectivebrothers(dot)com"  
From: **Sakura Kinomoto** "cherry(at)cardcaptors(dot)com"  
Re: You had better tell me

NII-CHAN!

What are you talking about! I did not do _(ahem)_ IT with Syao.

-Sakura

* * *

To: **Sakura Kinomoto** "cherry(at)cardcaptors(dot)com"  
From: **Touya Kinomoto** "stayawayfrommysister(at)overprotectivebrothers(dot)com"  
Re: You had better tell me

But… but you said "I lost it at his house" and the gaki told me your relationship "has progressed to the next level".

-TOUYA

* * *

To: **Touya Kinomoto** "stayawayfrommysister(at)overprotectivebrothers(dot)com"  
From: **Sakura Kinomoto** "cherry(at)cardcaptors(dot)com"  
Re: You had better tell me

Nii-chan,

I meant to say that I lost the necklace you gave me at Syaoran's place. Besides, Syaoran was just teasing you. I can't believe you actually fell for it.

By the way, I won't be home for dinner.

Love,  
Sakura

* * *

To: **Sakura Kinomoto** "cherry(at)cardcaptors(dot)com"  
From: **Touya Kinomoto** "stayawayfrommysister(at)overprotectivebrothers(dot)com"  
Re: You had better tell me

WAIT A MINUTE.

What were you doing at the gaki's house in the first place?  
And why are you not coming home for dinner?

KAIJUU!!

-TOUYA

* * *

To: **Touya Kinomoto** "stayawayfommysister(at)overprotectivebrothers(dot)com"  
From: **Tomoyo Daidouji** "amethyst(at)designersguild(dot)com"  
Re: Petition

Now, now, Touya. You are just spoiling my plans for the two love birds to get married.

Imagine, 'Mrs Sakura Li'. _(squeal)_ Isn't it absolutely KAWAII!!

I'm already designing Sakura-chan's wedding dress so I have no time to sign your petition.  
Do you prefer lace or ribbons? I think Sakura-chan will look prettier in ribbons.

P.S. Do you have any idea why Sakura is blushing? She looks like a ripe tomato.  
(Must go get my video camera)

-Tomoyo

* * *

To: **Tomoyo Daidouji** "amethyst(at)designersguild(dot)com"  
From: **Touya Kinomoto** "stayawayfrommysister(at)overprotectivebrothers(dot)com"  
Subject: My sister is not getting married

Tomoyo, you may be my cousin (second cousin to be precise) but when it comes to Sakura's future and love life, NOT EVEN YOU CAN STAND IN MY WAY.

Like it or not, Sakura will not be saying "I Do" to that gaki anytime soon.

She doesn't need him and neither do I.

-Touya

* * *

To: **Touya Kinomoto** "stayawayfrommysister(at)overprotectivebrothers(dot)com"  
From: **Tomoyo Daidouji** "amethyst(at)designersguild(dot)com"  
Re: My sister is not getting married

Let the war begin.

I should let you know, I still have the video clip from last Christmas.  
You wouldn't want the world to see it, do you?

-Tomoyo

* * *

To: **Tomoyo Daidouji** "amethyst(at)designersguild(dot)com"  
From: **Touya Kinomoto** "stayawayfrommysister(at)overprotectivebrothers(dot)com"  
Re: My sister is not getting married

Ms Daidouji,

HAND OVER THE FOOTAGE, or I'll have to take it by force.

-TOUYA

* * *

To: **Touya Kinomoto** "stayawayfrommysister(at)overprotectivebrothers(dot)com"  
From: **Eriol Hiiragizawa** "elimoon(at)evilmagicians(dot)com"  
Re: Petition

As much as I would like to sign your petition, I think it's better for me if I were to support Tomoyo.

She bakes great brownies.

-Eriol

* * *

To: **Everyone  
**From: **Meiling Li** "syaoranismine(at)allhailsyao(dot)com"  
Subject: Change of email address

Hey all,

I've changed my address because I no longer love Syaoran anymore. _(Actually I stopped loving him when I was 11)_ He isn't even all that great.

_(mutters to oneself)_ Must have been possessed when I created this email account.

Anyway, you can now contact me at girlpower(at)liclan(dot)com.

-Meiling

* * *

To: **Touya Kinomoto** "stayawayfrommysister(at)overprotectivebrothers(dot)com"  
From:** The Elders** "elders(at)liclan(dot)com"

Touya Kinomoto,

We would appreciate it if you were to stop spamming our inbox with your ridiculous messages.

Unless you want to receive our lawyer's letter, this petition should be terminated immediately.

As the heir to the most powerful clan, Xiao Lang should be married (to your sister) as soon as possible. It is essential for the survival of the clan that Xiao Lang has a son. Hence, your interference is not necessary.

-The Elders of the Li Clan

* * *

To: **Everyone except Sakura Kinomoto**  
From: **Touya Kinomoto** "stayawayfrommysister(at)overprotectivebrothers(dot)com"  
Subject: Delete petition NOW!

Delete and erase the petition from existence.  
And no. It's not because of Tomoyo and the Li Clan threatening me.

I'LL GET YOU ANOTHER TIME GAKI!!

-TOUYA

* * *

You have successfully logged out. 


End file.
